


Undisclosed Desires

by amiyade



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian has feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and doesn't know what to do with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiyade/pseuds/amiyade
Summary: Lust was easy, Dorian was familiar with lust. Feelings on the other hand were even messier that the sex itself.





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This was a surprise fic for my lovely beta nightxshade, featuring her Inquisitor. The theme song of the fic is a Muse song for a change. :D I still can't believe I wrote this...

If anyone would have implicated that Dorian was stalking the Inquisitor he would have denied it, calling the very idea ludicrous and insulting. He liked to walk around in Skyhold, certainly not because of the cold, but it helped him think; that he kept running into the Inquisitor was pure coincidence.

If anyone would have asked him why he followed the Inquisitor up to his quarters when he saw him head there earlier with a handful of papers, he wasn’t sure what he would have said. But since no one was there to question him, why even bother to think about things like that. Still, he paused at the top of the stairs looking at the man, yet oblivious of Dorian’s presence.

It wasn’t an unusual sight to see Maxwell Trevelyan immersed in his work; be that closing rifts, saving empresses or doing paper work. Even if the latter usually cast a frown on his face that Dorian found endearing. Like right now. He was standing by his desk, leaning on his arms over the papers he brought with him. Dorian took a moment to look him over. He could feel the effect his very presence had on him, the undeniable pull Dorian felt ever since they first kissed.

“I don’t think glaring at the paper will solve whatever issue is addressed on them” leaning on the balustrade, Dorian did his best to sound casual, like he didn’t just appear in the Inquisitor’s quarters unannounced. Maxwell looked up and a smile bloomed on his face, making Dorian’s pulse jump.

“How do you know, you have to be open for new possibilities.” He straightened, abandoning the pages as he turned to him. Dorian made his way toward the Inquisitor with a slow stroll.

“Naturally, I agree; otherwise I would be a poor excuse for a mage. On that note, actually I’m shocked no one invented a ritual that would make paperwork do itself. Then again, nobody likes blood stains on their records.” That earned him a small laugh. Dorian reached the table and scanned the books lying on it without real interest.

“I promised Josephine I’ll look over these and give my answer today, but it might have been a reckless move on my part” Maxwell glanced down on the stack of papers. Dorian resisted the urge to smile. If he would have been discouraged by the thought of reading through that much he’d have never learned more complex spells than throwing a simple fire ball. But he wasn’t about to point out that his reluctance toward that much reading might have something to do with him being a warrior. That would be simply rude. Besides he knew the Inquisitor took his work seriously and was well-read; well at least for a man who wielded a greatsword.

Dorian decided he wasn’t there to talk about reading anyways.

“I know exactly what you need” Dorian stated and Maxwell raised his eyebrows.

“Someone reading them in my place?” He asked with a lopsided smile.

“Now, now, Inquisitor,” Dorian said in a chiding tone “that would show a bad example; you only need to clear your head. You need a distraction.” His choice of words wasn’t lost on the Inquisitor.

Maxwell crossed his arms over his chest, waiting. “I’m listening.”

“I’d recommend fresh air and physical exercise; it works wonders on the troubled mind.” Dorian watched amused as Maxwell’s eyebrows wandered up again, clearly that wasn’t what he expected, but he recovered quickly.

“I guess I could ask Bull for a sparring match. You seemed to enjoy the last one, as I recall.”

And that was why Dorian had so much fun flirting with this man from the beginning. A quick wit was so refreshing in difficult times. Dorian returned the smirk that played on the Inquisitor’s lips.

“Well, if you put yourself out on a display you can’t blame me for looking. Men dressed down and sweating tend to attract a certain attention.”

“I was hoping it would and it’s good to know it did” Maxwell’s tone was still teasing, but he looked serious. The implication that he was putting on a show for Dorian’s sake wasn’t something that would usually impress him, but for some reason it left him speechless for a moment.

“As I was saying” Dorian said after clearing his throat to fight the warm wave washing over him. “You _could_ bother our qunari friend, but there is of course another possibility that involves fewer swords and even less clothing.”

“I like the idea of that possibility, care to elaborate?”

“Certainly” with that Dorian started to remove his clothes. One piece at the time, discarding everything around himself without any care, all the while keeping his eyes on Maxwell. The smirk disappeared from his face and his eyes followed Dorian’s hands. When he was down to his trousers and boots he stepped in front of the Inquisitor, placed his hands on his chest for balance and brushed their lips together.

“I have to admit this is quite effective” Maxwell breathed as his hands grabbed Dorian’s hips, pulling him closer.

“I am after all quite good at providing distractions. Even if I say so myself.”

“Yes, I remember” Maxwell huffed out a laugh then leaned in to kiss him. It was slow, but just as intoxicating as Dorian remembered. Maxwell’s hands slid up on Dorian’s back, callused fingers mapping out his muscles as the kiss became more heated. With a gentle push Dorian broke the kiss and took a step back.

“And there is so much more to come” he smirked, hands going to his belt, unbuckling it and opening up his trousers. Maxwell’s eyes shifted down and Dorian saw him swallow. He reached out and grabbed the Inquisitor by his clothes, pulling him as he started to back toward the bed. That was all the encouragement Maxwell needed. He stepped to Dorian, kissing him again as they made their way toward their goal. Dorian was lost in the feeling of strong hands on his skin and Maxwell’s tongue in his mouth. It was a miracle he could stop when the back of his legs hit the bed and they didn’t stumble on it.

It was Maxwell who pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bed. Dorian had a snarky remark on the tip of his tongue, but it got stuck in his throat as the Inquisitor sank to his knees in front of him and started to open the buckles and laces on his boots. He wasn’t in any hurry and kept his attention on his work, occasionally shooting a look up at Dorian.

He was unable to take his eyes of the Inquisitor. There was want in Maxwell’s eyes which made Dorian’s pulse jump, but there was also something else that looked a lot like… care? It made something in Dorian’s chest clench, so he did his best to ignore it and lifted his hips when Maxwell started to pull down his trousers. He sat back, the sheets cool on his heated skin and Maxwell brushed his hands up on Dorian’s legs, stopping on his tights and looking up at him with those same eyes. Dorian felt the sudden, inexplicable need to put some distance between them, or to move things along; so he moved back, leaning back on his elbows. Laid out like that he knew exactly how he looked and it had the desired effect on the Inquisitor. He rose to his feet, the hunger clear on his face. That was something Dorian could deal with.

“Are you planning to just stand there and watch?” He asked with a cheeky smile.

“I certainly enjoy a good spectacle” Maxwell sounded way too collected for Dorian’s taste.

“And here I thought the Inquisitor was a man who liked to take matters into his own hands” with a smirk Dorian palmed his growing erection and that did the trick. Maxwell started to remove his clothes with jerky, impatient movements.

Dorian continued to stroke himself with lazy movements, watching in silent admiration as more and more of Maxwell’s bronze skin got revealed, finally freed from his garments. Dorian moved back as Maxwell climbed on the bed and he knew they were done with the teasing as Maxwell pushed him down and kissed him. Dorian answered with the same eagerness, his hands hungry for his skin, wandering on Maxwell’s back and sliding down to his backside to give it a squeeze. Maxwell moaned into the kiss, then drew back just to move his mouth to Dorian’s neck. Licking and biting gently he made his way down to Dorian’s chest, he brushed his hands over Dorian’s nipples before moving them on to his hips.

He licked a line across Dorian’s chest then bit down on one nipple, hard. It made Dorian arch up from the bed with a hiss and glare at Maxwell. He was watching him with a little smirk before he licked over the abused flesh and rolled his hips. Dorian’s head fell back on the pillows letting out a moan, the friction was sweet, but not nearly enough. He pulled Maxwell back up for another kiss and opened his legs, moving one up and dragging it up along Maxwell’s tight. Maxwell’s hand wandered up and down on his side then to his ass, grabbing a handful before inching toward his entrance.

That was the moment Dorian realised the oil he prepared was still in one of his pockets, laying on the Inquisitor’s floor. He broke the kiss to say something, but Maxwell was already moving. He sifted and reached out toward the nightstand. Dorian started to turn his head to see what he was doing, but got distracted as Maxwell’s erection bobbed in front of him. He reached out and gave his dick an experimental stroke. It produced a delicious moan from the man, so Dorian did it again. Maxwell stilled above him, then started to trust into his hand. Dorian was slightly aware of the rummaging sounds, but ignored it in favour of what was in front of him.

“Damn it, Dorian” Maxwell panted when he seemed to finally found what he was after. He moved back, his dick slipping out of Dorian’s hand and sat back on his haunches between Dorian’s legs with a little bottle in his hand. A smile crept on Dorian’s face as he recognised the oil he brought the last time and didn’t bother to collect when he left.

“I see you kept that” he noted, keeping his voice neutral.

“I thought it might be of use, yet.” Did Maxwell really look sheepish, or was he imaging things?

“How thoughtful of you” Dorian teased and it earned him an amused frown.

“Shut up, would you?”

“By all means, make me.” Dorian allowed himself a satisfied grin as Maxwell’s eyes became dark with desire.

“I intend to do just that” his voiced dropped to a deep rumble that sent shivers up on Dorian’s spine. He watched as Maxwell opened the bottle and coated his fingers, then handed him the bottle motioning him to put it back on the nightstand. Dorian did so resisting the urge to make any further remarks.

“Ready?” Maxwell asked and it took a moment for Dorian to realise that he was seriously asking for his permission.

“Always” he managed even if his voice did that thing he hated when his emotions bubbled up in him. He bent one knee, resting his feet on the bed to lift his hips for better access. Another wave of want run through Maxwell’s face as he finally touched him, smearing the oil on Dorian’s skin and carefully pushing one finger in. Maxwell’s other hand was roaming on Dorian’s body, completely ignoring his standing cock, but that was fine with him for now.

Dorian let his body relax, enjoying the touch and soon a second finger followed. Maxwell was taking his sweet time, closely watching Dorian as he worked him open. Whenever he gave a positive reaction to something, he did it again. Dorian couldn’t even remember the last time he had such an attentive lover, but he stopped that train of thought. He didn’t want to think at the moment. Still, Maxwell’s attention almost burned him, so he closed his eyes to just enjoy his touch. The scent of sandalwood and ylang-ylang sure brought back memories, but Dorian had no intention to dwell on them either and was all too keen on gaining new ones.

He felt the bed shift with movements and his eyes flew open when Maxwell took him into his mouth, banishing every other thought from his mind. Dorian almost didn’t notice the next finger in him as his attention was sorely on the sight of his dick disappearing between Maxwell’s lips. He grabbed the headboard above himself, letting out a groan that made Maxwell hum in response, raising gooseflesh all over Dorian’s body. Maxwell certainly knew what he was doing and again, he was taking his time. It was torture, but such a sweet one. Dorian was lost. His other hand wandered to Maxwell’s head on its own, burying his fingers in his short hair and pushing the man’s head in the rhythm he wanted. Maxwell looked up, locking eyes with him and Dorian almost came at that moment.

“ _Kaffas_ ” he bit out, jerking back and pushing Maxwell’s head away. He drew back, his hand slipping free and he wiped his mouth with the back of his other hand, a satisfied smile playing on his lips.

“Don’t be so proud of yourself just yet, your work is not done here” Dorian managed even if he was breathing a bit heavier and he had a hard time keeping his tone serious.

“Oh, I’m not nearly done with you, don’t you worry” Maxwell purred, coating himself with the remains of the oil. Dorian huffed out a small laugh.

“Promises, promises” he started to push himself up to turn around, but a hand on his chest stopped him, the barest touch, but it made him look at Maxwell.

“Please, stay like this” he asked.

There were reasons Dorian usually wanted to avoid that, but the care and adoration on Maxwell’s face weakened his resolve, or maybe it was the way he said please. Dorian didn’t trust his voice to say anything so he just nodded and looked away as Maxwell moved closer. He closed his eyes, turning his head to the side when Maxwell entered him. He was painstakingly slow and it was Dorian who pulled him all the way in with a frustrated jerk, making both of them moan. Maxwell leaned close, kissing his jaw and neck, then he turned Dorian’s head back toward him. It would have been silly to keep his eyes closed, so he opened them and was greeted with a warm smile.

“You alright?”

Dorian couldn’t help it, he laughed.

“Am I alright, he asks. Just move already for blight’s sake.”

“As you wish.”

He started slow and deep, shifting around until he found a position where he could keep moving and also hold Dorian close. Then it was Dorian who set the pace; first meeting Maxwell’s thrusts then urging him to move faster and Maxwell obeyed. They were so close, the intimacy an unfamiliar, but welcomed feeling for Dorian, and he let himself be lost in the feeling. It wasn’t the clever thing to do, but he didn’t care. Maxwell already said that he wanted more, he might be a fool to believe him, but by the Maker, he wanted to. He brought their mouths together in a messy kiss, broken only when they needed air. Maxwell dropped his head on Dorian’s shoulder, his breathing heavy, trying to keep his rhythm steady.

“Maker’s blood, Dorian, the noises you make” Maxwell panted next to his ear, slowing down. Honestly, Dorian wasn’t aware he was making any, his mind was occupied with other things. “I don’t know how long I can…” Maxwell’s voice broke, ending his sentence in a moan.

“Touch me” Dorian ordered and Maxwell stopped just enough for him to move a bit to be able to take his cock into his hand. Dorian placed his hand over Maxwell’s showing him the pace and he let out a groan when Maxwell resumed his thrusts. The stroking and the change in angle did the trick. Dorian grabbed Maxwell’s shoulder; eyes locked on each other. His orgasm rolled through him in one hot wave. He arched off the bed, his mouth opening with a soundless scream. Maxwell followed him after a few more moves, burying his face into Dorian’s neck and letting out the hottest moan Dorian had ever heard. For a few endless, perfect moments they lay there panting, unable to move.

With what looked like tremendous effort Maxwell lifted himself off Dorian, but he didn’t go far as he just collapsed next to him, his limbs still draped over Dorian. Not that he minded. He stretched out, letting his body relax.

“I’d say it was a mission accomplished.”

Dorian turned his head to look at his lover; his face was relaxed, a warm smile on his lips. It was the most beautiful thing in the world.

“Of course it was, I am very distracting after all” Dorian remarked and Maxwell hummed in agreement.

“There is only one problem: now I feel even less motivation to read reports.”

“Ah, that is clearly your own fault.”

Maxwell raised his eyebrows with an amused smile. “Is it now?”

“You thought there would be place for anything else in your mind, but me? Silly you.”

Maxwell laughed and it was such a lovely sound, Dorian couldn’t stop the smile form on his face. He felt the need to lean in and kiss him, but before he could act upon it Maxwell shook his head, still grinning and rolled out of the bed. A feeling of loss washed over Dorian and he frowned, because that feeling shouldn’t have been there. He distracted himself with looking at the Inquisitor’s back, appreciating the sight before turning his eyes to the ceiling.

Guess that was his cue to leave. That thought really shouldn’t have stung. He just wanted to bask a bit more in the afterglow without having to think on how Maxwell’s absence at his side felt colder than is should have been.

He was a bit surprised when the Inquisitor returned, even more when he felt the wet cloth on his skin. He looked at the man wiping away the mess they made from his stomach.

“Thoughtful as always” Dorian teased and got an amused scowl in reply.

“I’ll have to sleep in these sheets later.”

Dorian huffed out a laugh. “Not so selfless after all, I see.”

Maxwell shook his head with a small laugh. When he was done with his stomach and inched lower he looked up at Dorian, eyebrows raising. Dorian took the cloth from his hand before things would turn awkward. Maxwell flopped himself down beside him, looking up at the ceiling and giving Dorian the illusion of privacy as he cleaned himself.

“I should leave you to your duties” Dorian said after he tossed the cloth on the floor and stood up from the bed.

“Or you could stay” Maxwell offered and Dorian turned his head to look at him over his shoulder. “We could get some dinner, you could bring up a book or two and when I’m done with the reports you could tell me what you’ve been working on lately. I won’t promise I’ll understand your magical concepts, but I like hearing you talk.”

“Who doesn’t? I have such a lovely voice” that was his reflexes talking as his mind tried to see through Maxwell’s words, but came up short. It seemed he just wanted to spend time with him. Why was that such a frightening idea?

“Indeed” Maxwell agreed and Dorian had to turn away. He rounded the bed to retrieve his trousers, putting them on then grabbing his boots. “So?” Maxwell asked, not letting himself be distracted from that. Dorian was silent as he put his boots on, strapping everything up.

“That might not be a good idea” he said eventually without looking at Maxwell and moving on to gather the rest of his clothing. He was almost done when the Inquisitor spoke again.

“Is this about not hoping for more?”

Dorian stilled and that was all the answer Maxwell needed.

“I meant what I said about wanting more than just sex.”

Dorian spun around to face the Inquisitor. “I have been told many things in my life” he barked, but regretted his words as a hurt expression flashed on Maxwell’s face. He sat up on the bed, looking at Dorian, his face serious.

“What do I need to do, to make you believe me?” He asked and Dorian rubbed his forehead, frustrated.

“I don’t know. I… I’m confused. I want to believe you, Maker knows I do. But my head tells me not to and it’s hard to ignore that voice that tells you it just wants to keep you safe” he forced himself to stop talking. He let out a sigh looking away, but his eyes soon returned to the man on the bed. Maxwell’s face was serious, not offended or angry, he only wanted to understand and it made Dorian’s heart ache. Why did this have to be so complicated? Dorian’s resolve faltered and he finally let himself go to him. He climbed on the bed, sitting in front of the Inquisitor.

“Give me time to get used to… this” he asked, staring into Maxwell’s eyes, willing for him to know he was serious too.

“Alright” he agreed nodding slowly and Dorian leaned in to kiss him.

“Next time, I’ll stay” Dorian promised and that put a sincere smile on Maxwell’s face.

“I’ll hold you to that” he said gently.

Dorian kissed him again, because his face was so open. Dorian knew Maxwell was good at hiding his emotions, but there was no need for that now, and the adoration he saw in his eyes made his head spin. With effort Dorian moved back, getting off the bed and walking toward the stairs. He looked back from the balustrade at the man laid out on the bed in all his naked glory.

“Next time” he promised again and got a warm smile back. He hurried down the stairs, already regretting leaving, but knowing that was what he needed to do now. And next time… _Yes, next time,_ he thought and it made him smile and he couldn’t stop it even if he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
